Clouds
by Kim Jung Min
Summary: "mianhae Luna... Oppa rasa kita harus mengakhiri hubungan kita." Kata Yesung. "Mwo, clouds?" Tanya Luna bingung. "Ne Cloudsku..." Jawab Yesung sambil tersenyum. Straight, Yesung & Kim Seong Jin kkk
1. The Scandal

Title: The Scandal

Summary: "mianhae Luna... Oppa rasa kita harus mengakhiri hubungan kita." Kata Yesung. "Mwo, clouds?" Tanya Luna bingung. "Ne Cloudsku..." Jawab Yesung sambil tersenyum.

Cast: Super Junior, Kim Seong Jin, Go Hyun Baek, Goo Mi In, Luna f(x), Krystal f(x), Sulli f(x)

Rated: T

Warning: Straight, Gaje, typo(s)

Other Cast: muncul dgn sendirinya

~

Author P.O.V

Seorang yeoja manis sedang duduk dan mengayun-ayunkan kakinya. 'Enak sekali... Gak perlu penyamaran.' Batinnya. Ia menatap ke atas, daun-daun rindang menyambutnya. Ia pun mengayunkan ayunan yang sedari tadi ia duduki.

'Bagaimana keadaan oppa ya?' Batinnya lagi. Ia menghentikan ayunan itu dan mengeluarkan iPhonenya dan menekan beberapa nomor, setelah beberapa lama ia mendesah kecewa. "Gak di angkat." Gumamnya sedih lalu memasukan benda hitam itu ke kantung roknya lagi.

**-The Scandal-**

"Yesung-ssi, bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Luna f(x)? Kami dengar kalian sepasang kekasih, apa itu benar?" Tanya seorang wartawan yang menyodorkan mic kepada namja berambut Red Wine dan berkacamata hitam, yang sedang berjalan ke arah mobilnya. 'Sial.' Batin namja tampan itu.

"Ku dengar Luna pergi dari Korea, apa itu benar? Apa ia pergi atas permintaanmu? Atau kau tahu dimana keberadaannya Yesung-ssi?" Tanya wartawan yang lainnya. Yesung hanya menebar senyumannya dan berjalan semakin cepat menerobos para wartawan gossip itu dan segera masuk ke dalam mobil BMW merahnya.

"Yesung-ssi!" Panggil para wartawan sambil mengetuk-ngetuk kaca mobil Yesung. Yesung pun dengan segera membawa mobilnya pergi dari sana. Setelah cukup jauh, ia memelankan laju mobilnya dan melepas kacamata hitamnya. "Huuuh..." Ia menghembuskan nafas. "Merepotkan." Gumamnya pelan.

**-The Scandal-**

"Omeo, Jong Woon hyung benar-benar kena skandal hubungan dengan Luna, padahal ia sangat berhati-hati setiap saat." Gumam Donghae saat menonton gossip di TV yang menyiarkan kabar kedekatan hyungnya itu. "Ne... Kasian ya hyung kita." Gumam namja di sebelahnya.

Ckleek

"Aku pulang." Suara baritone itu membuat namja manis menoleh menatap pintu. Namja manis itu-Ryewook yang tadinya sedang nonton bersama Donghae juga Eunhyuk segera menghampiri namja yang sedang melepas sepatunya. Ia menatap namja berwajah kusut itu dan memeluknya. "Hari yang melelahkan ya hyung?" Tanyanya.

"Ne chagi... Tapi hyung baik-baik saja kok, kau tak perlu khawatir." Jawab namja tampan itu sambil mengelus rambut dongsaeng kesayangannya itu. Ryewook melepas pelukannya lalu tersenyum manis. Namja tampan yang melihat senyuman itu hanya tersenyum lembut. "Gomawo..." Ujar namja tampan tadi. Ia pun melangkah masuk diikuti Ryeowook.

"Yesung hyung, memangnya Luna ke mana?" Tanya Donghae yang menidurkan kepalanya di pangkuan Eunhyuk. "Dia... Pergi ke Australia, tapi malam ini kalau tidak salah dia pulang." Jawab namja tampan itu sambil membuka pintu kamarnya. "Ooooh..." Gumam Eunhyuk dan Donghae kompak. Yesung pun masuk ke kamarnya.

'Every single day I try  
Jeongmal geoui da wass-eo  
We get closer to a good time  
Silyeondeul-e Say goodbye'

iPhone hitam Yesung berdering. Ia mengambilnya dari saku jaket kulit yang ia gunakan dan mengangkat tanpa melihat siapa yang meneleponnya.

"Yoboseyo?" Sapa Yesung sambil menidurkan tubuhnya di kasur.

_'Oppa... Kenapa tidak mengangkat telponku yang tadi?'_ Tanya suara yeoja yanga Yesung sangat kenali. Yesung pun tersenyum tipis.

"Mian Chagiya~ tadi oppa sibuk on air." Jawab Yesung seadanya.

_'Oppa, apa mereka mulai menanyakan hubungan kita?'_ Tanya yeoja itu lagi.

"Hmm... Begitulah Luna-ya..." Jawab Yesung sambil memijat keningnya.

"Yesung! Cepat keluar! Kita ada show!" Teriak Jungsoo dari luar. "Ne hyung!" Jawab Yesung sambil menjauhkan iPhonenya sebentar. "Mian chagi, oppa ada show setelah ini." Kata Yesung kepada Luna.

_'Ne gwenchanna oppa... Annyeong... Fighting oppa!'_ Jawab Luna menyemangati. Yesung tersenyum manis lalu menjawab. "Ne gomawo chagi, saranghae." Kata Yesung lalu menutup panggilan itu. Yesung berjalan keluar dari kamarnya dan menghampiri member lainnya.

"Kajja hyung!" Kata Ryeowook sambil menggenggam tangan Yesung, membuat namja tampan itu tersenyum melihatnya.

"Hei... Mian Yesung-a, kau setelah show ini dipanggil oleh Soo Man-ssi." Kata manager mereka saat mereka hendak naik ke van. Yesung menghela napas lalu mengangguk. "Ne hyung." Jawab Yesung lalu masuk ke van dan duduk di tempatnya.

**-The Scandal-**

"Super Junior 5 menit lagi." Kata salah satu staff mengingatkan. Yesung duduk sambil menatap cermin di depannya. Ia menghela nafas beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya berdiri dan mengikuti member lainnya berjalan menuju backstage. Tak berapa lama show itu pun di mulai, san seperti biasa, Yesung selalu memukaukan para audience dengan suara merdunya. Ia juga melakukan fanservice bersama Ryeowook, memuaskan para YeWook shippers. Begitu selesai mereka semua pulang ke dorm kecuali Yesung dan Ryeowook. Kenapa dengan Ryeowook? Ia ingin menemani hyungnya yang satu itu.

"Soo Man-ssi, ada apa?" Tanya Yesung saat masuk ke dalam ruangan itu.

"Aku harap kau bisa menyelesaikan skandalmu dengan Luna dengan cepat." Kata Soo Man. "Kau serius dengan Luna?" Tanyanya lagi. "Begitulah." Jawab Yesung santai.

"Bagus lah kalau begitu, umumkan saja kedekatan kalian." Kata Soo Man. Yesung mengernyitkan dahinya. "Bukannya nanti akan banyak orang yang membenciku?" Tanya Yesung. "Entahlah, yang penting kalian berdua akan semakin populer, dan akan banyak permintaan dari TV-TV untuk mengundang kalian berdua." Jawab Soo Man. Yesung hanya menghela nafas dan akhirnya mengangguk. Yesung pun keluar dari sana dan mengajak Ryeowook yang menunggunya pergi dari sana.

**-The Scandal-**

"Mianhae, aku gak sengaja." Kata Luna saat menabrak seseorang. "Gwenchanna., kau... Luna?" Tanya yeoja yang tadi di tabrak Luna.

"Ne..." Jawab Luna sambil memakai kacamatanya. Ia sudah tiba di Incheon Korea. "Oh, mian eonni, joneun Kim Seong Jin, fansmu." Balas yeoja itu kemudian berlalu.

**TBC**

Annyeong, saya kembali...

Hmmmm, aku bikin Straight gak masalah kan? Heheheheh

Akhir kata,

Review ne?


	2. First Meet

Title: First Meet

Summary: "mianhae Luna... Oppa rasa kita harus mengakhiri hubungan kita." Kata Yesung. "Mwo, clouds?" Tanya Luna bingung. "Ne Cloudsku..." Jawab Yesung sambil tersenyum.

Cast: Super Junior, Kim Seong Jin, Go Hyun Baek, Goo Mi In, Luna f(x), Krystal f(x), Sulli f(x)

Rated: T

Warning: Straight, Gaje, typo(s)

Other Cast: muncul dgn sendirinya

~

Author P.O.V

"Mianhae, aku gak sengaja." Kata Luna saat menabrak seseorang. "Gwenchanna., kau... Luna?" Tanya yeoja yang tadi di tabrak Luna.

"Ne..." Jawab Luna sambil memakai kacamatanya. Ia sudah tiba di Incheon Korea. "Oh, mian eonni, joneun Kim Seong Jin, fansmu." Balas yeoja itu kemudian berlalu.

Luna menaikan alisnya lalu meninggalkan bandara itu. Ia menaiki mobil managernya. "Hai Luna, bagaimana perasaanmu sekarang?" Tanya sang manager.

"Baik eonni..." Jawab Luna sambil tersenyum kepada manager yang duduk di sebelah kirinya. Managernya itu menyalakan radio. 'Iya, kita sudah dapat konfirmasi bahwa Yesung Super Junior dan Luna f(x) benar-benar serius dengan hubungan mereka. Ini dia pengakuan Yesung tadi di acara xxx.' Suara radio itu membuat Luna dan managernya membulatkan mata bingung. 'Sebenarnya kami sudah berpacaran semenjak 5 bulan yang lalu, dan mungkin kami akan melaju ke jenjang yang lebih serius nantinya.' Itu suara Yesung. Luna tersenyum begitu manis.

"Wah... Seneng nih." Kata managernya menggoda. Luna tersenyum manis dan terkekeh kecil.

-First Meet-

"Hyung, apa kau serius mengumumkan itu?" Tanya namja manis yang duduk di samping namja tampan yang memandang keluar jendela van itu. Namja tampan itu mengangguk. "Hati-hati hyung, aku takut Clouds membencimu." Kata namja manis itu. "Ne aku juga." Jawab Yesung sambil menghela nafas.

Mereka pun diam lagi sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Setibanya mereka di dorm, di depan dorm mereka, sudah banyak orang yang menempelkan poster Yesung yang dicorat-coret. Ryeowook dengan cepat memeluk Yesung. "Hyung..." Gumam Ryeowook.

"Aku tahu chagi..." Jawab Yesung sambil menghela nafas.

-First Meet-

Karier Yesung memang tetap gemilang, hanya sayang, para Clouds menghilang karna mereka merasa Yesung bukan lagi milik mereka. Contohnya sekarang. Yesung sedang melayani di cafenya karna waktu senggang. "Selamat datang di H&G cafe, mau pesan apa?" Yesung bertanya dengan semangat dan senyuman yang menawan. Tapi lawan bicaranya hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan sinis sambil bergumam sangat pelan, tapi tetap dapat Yesung dengar. "Kalau bukan karna ini tempat fovoritku mana mau aku kesini." Yesung menghela nafasnya. Sampai sore tiba, tepat pukul 5, biasanya cafe ini ramai dengan para Clouds, tapi sekarang hanya ada beberapa meja yang terisi.

Kriiing

Ada seorang pelanggan yang masuk. Ia sibuk mencari sesuatu di dalam tasnya, sambil berjalan mendekati meja kasir tempat Yesung berada. "Selamat datang di H&G cafe, anda mau pesan apa?" Tanya Yesung.

"Aku mau cappuccino late satu." Jawab yeoja itu masih sibuk dengan kegiatan mencari-sesuatu-di-dalam-tas-besar-berwarna-cream itu. Setelah beberapa lama yeoja itu sepertinya menemukan apa yang ia cari. Dompet berwarna biru bercorak putih bertuliskan 'Clouds' dengan gantungan awan dan huruf hangul nama Yesung. Yeoja itu mengangkat kepalanya menatap Yesung. "Eh..." Yeoja itu bergumam tidak jelas.

Yesung tersenyum mendapati yeoja itu cloudsnya, iya, pernak-pernik berbau clouds itu membuatnya merasa lebih baik.

"Ne, semuanya jadi 4.200 won." Kata Yesung dengan senyum yang setia mengembang di bibirnya. Yeoja itu tersenyum simpul dan mengeluarkan selembar uang 10.000 won dan menyerahkannya kepada Yesung.

"Silahkan." Kata Yesung sambil memberikan kembaliannya dan se-cangkirkertas kopi yang yeoja itu pesan.

Yeoja itu tersenyum manis. "Gomawo oppa." Kata yeoja itu lalu berlalu dan duduk di pojokan. Yesung pun menghampirinya dan duduk di depan yeoja itu.

"Kau tidak membenciku?" Tanya Yesung. Yeoja manis berambut coklat lurus itu mendongakan kepalanya menatap Yesung dan menggeleng. "Ani, untuk apa?" Jawab yeoja itu santai lalu menyesap kopinya.

"Karna aku serius berpacaran dengan Luna f(x)." Jawab Yesung. Yeoja manis itu mengernyitkan dahinya kemudian terkekeh sebentar. "Ani, untuk apa oppa? Aku akan mendukung apa yang idolaku lakukan selama tidak menyimpang dari jalan yang benar." Jawab yeoja itu sambil tersenyum.

"Ah... Kau benar-benar baik..." Kata Yesung senang. "Namamu siapa?" Tanya Yesung kemudian. "Eh? Joneun Kim Seong Jin imnida." Jawab yeoja manis itu.

"Oh, kau tidak seperti orang Korea asli." Kata Yesung setelah memperhatikan wajah yeoja itu. Seong Jin tersenyum kemudian menggeleng. "Memang bukan, aku turunan Korea-Indonesia." Jawab Seong Jin.

"Oh ya? Wah... Keren, kenapa kau ke Korea?" Tanya Yesung. "Sebenarnya aku sudah sejak umur 5 tahun tinggal di Korea hanya saja, saat aku 15 tahun aku pindah ke Indonesia, dan sekarang aku kembali ke sini untuk menemui temanku dan keluargaku yang lain." Jawab Seong Jin sambil tersenyum. "Ada kemungkinan juga aku menetap di sini." Lanjutnya.

Yesung mengangguk-angguk mengerti. "Kau-"

_'Every single day I try_  
_Jeongmal geoui da wass-eo_  
_We get closer to a good time_  
_Silyeondeul-e Say goodbye' _

Mereka berdua langsung sibuk mencari HP masing-masing.

"Annyeong Mi In-a, kau dimana?" Ternyata ponsel BB Seong Jin lah yang berbunyi. Yesung hanya tersenyum diam-diam saat menyadari ringtone HP mereka yang sama.

"Oh ya? Kesini saja, sudah deket kan?" Tanya Seong Jin kepada si penelpon.

"Ne, aku tunggu, annyeong." Kata Seong Jin lalu memutuskan hubungan telpon itu.  
"Ahahaha, ringtone kita sama, aku kira iPhone ku yang berbunyi." Kata Yesung saat Seong Jin memasukan BBnya ke kantong celana panjangnya yang berwarna merah *yang kayak di pake Krystal di MV Electric Shock*. "Oh ya? Hahahaha kita kompak." Kata Seong Jin sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Kau umur berapa Seong Jin-ssi?" Tanya Yesung. "Dua puluh satu tahun." Jawab Seong Jin sambil kembali meminum cappuccinonya.

Kriiing~

"Seong Jin-a!" Sapa seorang yeoja yang berjalan mendekat ke arah Yesung dan Seong Jin. "Ah Mi In-a! Annyeong, ayo duduk." Ajak Seong Jin. Mi In mengangguk lalu menatap namja yang duduk di depan Seong Jin tadi. "Di-dia..." Gumam Mi In tak percaya.

Seong Jin hanya terkikik pelan melihat tingkah sahabatnya yang sangat terkejut, secara ia juga seorang ELF. "Annyeong." Sapa Yesung ramah. "Omeo!" Yeoja itu memekik tertahan. Seong Jin hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya heran.

Kriiing.

"Hyung!" Sapa kedua namja yang baru saja masuk ke dalam cafenya Yesung. "Hai hyuk, min, sini." Ajak Yesung. Dan lihatlah sekarang Mi In makin berteriak gaje. Sedangkan Seong Jin memilih untuk duduk di tempatnya lagi.

"Annyeong." Sapa Sungmin. "Omeooooo oppa, neomu kyeopta!" Pekik Mi In tertahan. Yeoja berambut hitam se bahu itu sudah jingkrak-jingkrak gak jelas. "Aigoooo, mian Sungmin oppa, Mi In tadi sepertinya salah makan." Kata Seong Jin sambil menarik Mi In agar duduk di sebelahnya.

"Hahahaha gwenchanna..." Jawab namja aegyo itu sambil tersenyum manis. "Hehehehe." Seong Jin dan Mi In tertawa garing. "Aku ambilkan minuman dulu ya." Kata Yesung lalu berbalik ke arah dapur cafenya itu.

Eunhyuk dan Sungmin pun duduk bersama Seong Jin dan Mi In. "Ah iya, kita belum kenalan, siapa namamu?" Tanya Eunhyuk kepada kedua yeoja imut di depannya. "Oh iya, dia Mi In, aku Seong Jin, salam kenal oppa." Jawab Seong Jin sambil tersenyum manis.

Mereka berempat mulai begitu akrab sampai akhirnya Yesung pun sempat bergabung tapi hanya sebentar karna ia harus melayani beberapa pelanggan yang datang ke cafenya itu sampai akhirnya...

Kriiing~

"Oppa!" Panggilan dari pintu yang terbuka itu membuat mereka berempat menoleh sebentar. "Luna..." Gumam Seong Jin, Sungmin, dan Donghae. Sedangkan Mi In tidak terlihat tertarik, masih asyik memandangi layar BBnya.

Seong Jin memperhatikan yeoja manis yang adalah biasnya itu hanya bisa tersenyum saat melihat Yesung memeluknya, tidak akan ada masalah karna cafe ini sudah sepi, jam juga sudah menunjukan pukul 7 malam. "Kurasa lebih baik kita pulang Mi In-a." Kata Seong Jin kepada temannya itu. "Ne, kajja." Kata Mi In lalu ikut berdiri. Ia tersenyum kepada Eunhyuk dan Sungmin, mohon pamit.

Baru saja Seong Jin hendak mendorong pintu, tangannya ditahan oleh namja berambut red wine di belakangnya. "Nomor ponselmu." Katanya. Seong Jin berpikir sebentar kemudian menyodorkan tangannya. Yesung pun memberikan iPhonenya, dan Seong Jin mulai mengetik no BBnya. Entah lah, apa ini aneh apabila idola menginginkan no ponsel fansnya? Luna juga mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Annyeong oppadeul, Luna eonni." Kata Seong Jin lalu pergi dari sana. "Ne annyeong." Jawab mereka berempat.

-First Meet-

Yeoja manis sedang asik mendengarkan lagu melalui headset yang ia pakai. Sesekali ia ikut menyenandungkan lagu itu. "Haaaaah..." Ia menghela nafas sambil mendongakan kepalanya menatap langit. Ia duduk di bangku taman di dekat KBS TV tower.

"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya seorang namja sambil duduk di sebelah yeoja tadi. "Eh? Yesung oppa?" Tanya yeoja itu saat melihat namja berkacamata hitam dan bertopi duduk di sebelahnya ia pun melepaskan headsetnya.

"Ne, annyeong Seong Jin-a." Sapa Yesung sambil tersenyum manis kepada yeoja yang memakai kaos longgar putih bertanktop hitam sebagai dalaman dan celana pendek jeans setengah paha. "Ahahaha annyeong oppa, kebetulan sekali kita kete-" kata-kata Seong Jin terputus karna ponsel Yesung berdering.

"Annyeong Luna..." Sapa Yesung dengan nada bahagia pada suaranya itu. Seong Jin hanya terdiam, perlahan senyumnya memudar. Ia pun kembali mengenakan headsetnya yang sempat ia lepas.

"Ne annyeong..." Kata Yesung setelah hampir lima menit ia berbicara dengan yeojacjingunya itu. Mereka berniat bertemu di sungai Han sore ini, tapi Yesung akan kesana duluan. Yesung menoleh kesamping hendak berpamitan kepada Seong Jin, tapi yeoja yang ia cari itu sudah tidak ada di sana. Ia merasa sedikit bersalah kepada Seong Jin yang malah ia diamkan. Yesung pun perlahan beranjak dari tempat itu.

Yesung menaiki mobilnya dan membawanya ke pinggir sungai Han. Ia pun memarkirkan mobilnya di dekat taman di sana, lalu turun dari mobil itu. Disana sedang sepi, berhubung ini masih jam kerja, sedangkan Yesung sudah tidak ada jadwal.

_"bogosipo nunmul jitneun il_  
_gobi manajin ne gaseumeun_  
_dareun sarang mot hal got gata"_

Yesung mendengar suara merdu seorang yeoja menyanyikan sebuah lagu yang sangat tak asing baginya. Ia mengikuti asal suara itu dan menemukan yeoja berperawakan tinggi ramping memakai baju putih longgar dan celana pendek sedang duduk di salah satu bangku taman di sana sambil bernyanyi.

_"noreul saranghago bamse jiugo_  
_ape dugo dagasol su opgo_  
_nol monijoso niga geuriwoso_  
_sumeul swineun-ge jugeumgata"_

_"duryowojyo_  
_gidarilge noryokhebolkke_  
_nal wihe ttonagandan mal hajima_  
_saranghandamyon gateun mamiramyon_  
_gyote issojwo ne simjangi ttwilttekkaji"_

Yesung ikut bernyanyi sambil duduk di sebelah yeoja itu, membuat yeoja manis itu menoleh menatap Yesung heran. "Oppa..." Gumam yeoja itu pelan. Yesung hanya tersenyum. "Hai lagi..." Sapa Yesung pelan.

"Oh, hai... Apa yang oppa lakukan di sini?" Nada ceria yeoja itu membuat Yesung menyunggingkan senyum terbaiknya. "Oppa mau ketemu Luna." Jawab Yesung.

Nyuuuut~

"Oh..." Jawab Seong Jin lalu mengalihkan tatapannya.

Seong Jin P.O.V

Kenapa rasanya sakit begini? Aku hanya mencintainya sebagai biasku, bukan karna ia namja yang seperti apa atau sebagainya, ini hanya cinta seorang fans terhadap idolanya, tapi kenapa rasanya sakit begini eoh?

"Seong Jin-a, kau melamun?" Tanya Yesung membuatku menoleh. Aku menggeleng perlahan. "Ani oppa." Jawabku. Aku melirik jam tanganku yang berwana putih dengan bagian jamnya yang berwarna sapphire blue.

Jam 14.15

Sial! "Oppa mian, aku harus pergi sekarang, sampai jumpa lain kali." Kataku lalu pergi menjauh dari sana.

Bukan! Aku bukan ada pekerjaan atau, apa... Tapi aku tahu Luna eonni akan melaksanakan rencananya sebentar lagi. Dari mana aku tahu? Bacalah Twitternya. 'Omeooo aku sudah tak sabar, 14.20... See my surprise for you.' Aku langsung tanya kepadanya, dan ia menceritakan bahwa ia akan datang sambil menyanyikan sebuah lagu untuk Yesung oppa di sini.

"Haaah..." Aku menghela nafasku setelah sampai di tempat yang cukup jauh dari sana. Oh iya, ini kan tempat syutingnya video Seoul Song? Tempat Taeyon sama Siwon waktu itu. Aku hanya tersenyum tipis sambil menatap langit cerah Seoul. "Mian oppa, sepertinya aku..."

_'Every single day I try_  
_Jeongmal geoui da wass-eo_  
_We get closer to a good time_  
_Silyeondeul-e Say goodbye'_

Ah ponselku...

Aku mengangkat telpon yang masuk.

"Yoboseyo?" Sapaku. "Seong Jin-a! Annyeong~" eh ini kan...

"Go Hyun Baek?" Aku bertanya setengah terkejut. "Hahahahaha ne, annyeong! Kau dimana?" Tanyanya sambil tertawa pelan. Dia itu teman baikku di Seoul.

"Aku di Sungai Han, wae?" Tanyaku sambil perlahan tersenyum tipis dan memandangi sungai Han yang tenang itu. "Aku lagi di Myeongdong nih, kesini dong~" ucapnya manja. Aku hanya tertawa dan menjawan 'ne' untuk ajakannya. Kami berbincang sebentar, setelah kami memutuskan sambungan telpon itu aku pun memutuskan untuk berangkat ke Myeongdong sekarang.

Author P.O.V

"Seong Jin-a, disini!" Panggil seorang yeoja yang sedang duduk di salah satu bangku di pusat perbelanjaan Myeongdong. "Hyun Baek-a!" Pekik yeoja yang dipanggil tadi dengan senyum manis yang mengembang di bibirnya.

Mereka pun berpelukan. "Omeoooo~ neomu bogosiphoyo..." Ucap salah satu dari mereka. "Kamu tumben gak ada jadwal pemotretan..." Kata Seong Jin setelah melepas pelukannya. Iya, Hyun Baek, atau yang sering disebut Julia ini adalah seorang model di Korea Selatan. Namanya sangat dikenal di sini. "Ne... Aku sedang libur." Kata Hyun Baek dengan senyum manisnya.

"Hyun Baek-a... Kau in- eh, Seong Jin?" Tanya seorang namja tampan yang tiba-tiba muncul di belakang Hyun Baek. "Lho... Eunhyuk oppa?" Tanya Seong Jin bingung.

"Ah... Seong Jin sudah pasti kenal dengan Eunhyuk oppa kan? Dia namjachinguku." Jawab Hyun Baek santai. "Omeo! Jinjja?" Tanya Seong Jin tidak percaya.

"Ne, Jinnie~" jawab Hyun Baek sambil mengangguk ceria. "Omeoooo~ hwaaa... Kebetulan banget dong." Kata Seong Jin, iya ini suatu kebetulan, Hyun Baek dulunya seorang Jewels, dan sekarang ia malah menjadi yeojachingu dari Eunhyuk.

"Oh iya, by the way, kalian udah saling kenal?" Tanya Hyun Baek sambil menunjuk Eunhyuk dan Seong Jin bergantian, dan dijawab dengan anggukan dari keduanya. "Kami baru saja ketemu kemarin, sama siapa teman mu itu satu lagi ? Goo, Goo Mi... Goo Mi In, iya Mi In-a." Kata Eunhyuk sambil tersenyum menatap yeojachingunya itu. "Iya, Mi In juga oppa kenal? Waaah, keren... Kebetulan banget, kami bertiga itu sahabat dekat." Kata Hyun Baek dengan semangat.

"Ahahahaha, yasudah kajja, aku lapar Baekkie chagi~" ujar Eunhyuk manja. "Hahahaha... Ne." Jawab Hyun Baek lalu menarik tangan Seong Jin dan Eunhyuk.

TBC


	3. Love?

Title: Love?

Summary: "mianhae Luna... Oppa rasa kita harus mengakhiri hubungan kita." Kata Yesung. "Mwo, clouds?" Tanya Luna bingung. "Ne Cloudsku..." Jawab Yesung sambil tersenyum.

Cast: Super Junior, Kim Seong Jin, Go Hyun Baek, Goo Mi In, Luna f(x), Krystal f(x), Sulli f(x)

Rated: T

Warning: Straight, Gaje, typo(s)

Other Cast: muncul dgn sendirinya

Author P.O.V

Seorang yeoja manis sedang duduk sendirian di halte bus. Ia baru saja pulang dari kegiatan jalan-jalannya bersama sahabatnya tadi. Ia melihat jam. "Aisssh, busnya lama banget sih..." Gumamnya lalu berdiri. Ia menengok kanan kiri yang mulai sepi. Tiba-tiba dari arah kanan ada seorang namja yang sedang berlari dengan cepatnya langsung memeluk yeoja itu.

"Aku mohon, bantu aku nona..." Ujar namja bersuara baritone itu. Yeoja itu membelalak kaget. 'Suara itu kan...' Ia bergumam dalam hati. Ia sangat mengenal suara itu.

Tak selang beberapa lama, muncul beberapa orang berpakaian hitam membawa kamera dan ada juga yang membawa mic. Yeoja itu mengerti kalau namja ini adalah seorang artis. Yeoja itu pun dengan sigap melepas pelukan namja itu, saat bus sudah datang. Dengan cepat ia meraih tangan namja itu dan membawanya masuk ke dalam bus.

Mereka duduk di pojok belakang. "Oppa gwenchanna?" Tanya yeoja itu. "Ne gwen- Seong Jin?" Namja itu terperangah saat mengetahui yeoja yang menolongnya adalah orang yang dikenalnya.

"Oppa, annyeong." Sapa Seong Jin sambil tersenyum. "K-kau... Haaaah, leganya~" Kata namja itu tenang. Ia langsung menyenderkan punggungnya di kursi bus itu.

Seong Jin menghela nafas, entahlah, setiap kali bersama idolannya ini, ia merasa senang, dan berdebar. 'Tidak mungkin...' Batin Seong Jin. Ia memejamkan mata sabentar.

"Seong Jin-a, kau tinggal di mana?" Tanya Yesung membuka pembicaraan. Seong Jin membuka matanya. "Aku tinggal di dekat dormmu oppa." Jawab Seong Jin. Tak berapa lama, mereka tiba di tujuan mereka.

"Kajja." Kata Yesung sambil menarik tangan Seong Jin turun dari bus. "Nah, aku sampai, bagaimana denganmu?" Tanya Yesung saat mereka tiba di depan gedung dorm SMEntertaiment. "Aku, sudah dekat, biar aku jalan sendiri oppa. Annyeong." Kata Seong Jin lalu beranjak pergi meninggalkan Yesung. "Tunggu." Yesung menahan tangan Seong Jin.

"W-waeyo oppa?" Tanya Seong Jin tergagap. Ia gugup saat melihat tangan kecil Yesung menahan tangannya. "Ani, hati-hati lah Seong Jin-a... Lain kali kita ketemu, kalau sudah sampai rumah SMS aku ne?" Tanya Yesung sambil menatap mata Seong Jin serius. Seong Jin hanya bisa membalasnya dengan senyumannya dan anggukannya.

"Yasudah annyeong.." Kata Yesung lalu melepas pegangan tangannya. Seong Jin pun berjalan meninggalkan Yesung. Sesampainnya di apartemen ia mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mulai mengetik. "Send..." Gumamnya.

_'Every single day I try_  
_Jeongmal geoui da wass-eo_  
_We get closer to a good time_  
_Silyeondeul-e Say goodbye'_

Seong Jin mengangkat telponnya. "Yoboseyo?" Jawab Seong Jin. "Kau sudah sampai di rumah kan? Hati-hati ya... Udah makan?" Tanya si penelpon.

"Ne aku sudah di rumah, iya oppa... Belum, aku baru saja mau masak." Kata Seong Jin sambil melangkahkan ke dapur minimalisnya. Ia mengeluarkan beberapa bahan makanan yang ia butuhkan. "Makan apa?" Tanya si penelpon lagi.

"Aku, hmmmm... Kalau dari bahan yang ada aku sepertinya bakal bikin fetuchini." Jawab Seong Jin sambil memakai celemeknya dan menyalakan TV di dekat dapur. "Oh baiklah... Oppa akan mampir kapan-kapan... Annyeong Seong Jin-ie..." kata sang penelpon lalu memutuskan sambungan. Seong Jin hanya tersenyum tipis.

'Tadi sore dikabarkan bahwa Yesung Super Junior dan Luna F(x) melaksanakan kencan di sungai Han, tetapi saat kami mengejar mereka, kami melihat Yesung memeluk yeoja lain dan masuk ke bus bersama yeoja itu.' Suara TV itu membuat Seong Jin yang sedang asik memotong-motong bahan-bahan itu terkejut dan membuatnya tanpa sengaja mengiris tangannya sendiri. "Aw..." Ia meringis lalu segera menyalakan keran dan mengaliri lukanya dengan air. "Perih banget..." Gumamnya pelan.

_'Every single day I try_  
_Jeongmal geoui da wass-eo_  
_We get closer to a good time_  
_Silyeondeul-e Say goodbye'_

Seong Jin mengambil BBnya dari kantong celananya dengan tangan yang tidak terluka dan mengangkat telpon itu. "Yoboseyo.." Seong Jin menyapa dengan formal. Ia membulatkan mata tidak percaya, padahal kan tadi...

"Iya-iya aku akan segera kesana." Kata Seong Jin langsung mmutuskan sambungan telpon itu dan mematikan keran serta TV lalu melepas celemeknya, ia mengambil dompetnya dan segera keluar dari apartemen. Ia mendial panggilan huruf 'E'. "Annyeong, Eunhyuk oppa, bagaimana keadaan Yesung?" Tanya Seong Jin masih berjalan menuju dorm Super Junior. "Ia dirawat di dorm, lukanya tidak parah sih..." Kata jawab Eunhyuk.

"Bagaimana bisa ini semua terjadi?" Tanya Seong Jin yang memasuki dorm SM. Ia segera masuk ke lift dan menekan tombol no 11. "Entah lah, segera kesini Seong Jin-a." Kata Euhyuk.

"Ne oppa, aku sudah di lift." Jawab Seong Jin. "Ne oppa tunggu." kata Eunhyuk lalu memutuskan jaringan telponnya.

Tak berapa lama kemudian pintu lift itu terbuka. Seong Jin segera keluar dan berlari ke pintu dorm Super Junior. Ia menekan bell, tak berapa lama, Sungmin membukakan pintu. "Cepat masuk." Kata Sungmin. Seong Jin pun segera masuk dan diantar ke kamar Yesung.

Begitu masuk ia melihat tangan Yesung diperban. Seong Jin menghampiri Yesung. "Oppa gwenchanna?" Tanya Seong Jin lembut. Yesung yang menutup matanya pun segera membukanya saat mendengar suara lembut Seong Jin. "Seong Jin-a..." Lirih Yesung. Iya, tadi Yesung terkejut karna kabarnya terpampang di TV, saat itu ia sedang berlatih angkat barbel, dan tiba-tiba saja tangannya terkilir. Para member langsung menelpon dokter pribadi mereka dan Yesung pun diobati.

Yesung memeluk Seong Jin dengan tangan kirinya yang tidak terkilir. "Otteokhae? Dokter bilang oppa gak akan sembuh kurang dari 2 minggu..." Lirih Yesung. "Padahal minggu depan oppa harus perform spesial.." Lanjutnya. Seong Jin yang dapat merasakan kesedihan Yesung hanya bisa membalas pelukannya dengan erat. "Gwenchanna oppa, aku yakin oppa pasti sembuh..." Jawab Seong Jin sambil mengelus punggung Yesung.

Para member yang sedari tadi menyaksikan Yesung hanya bisa tersenyum tipis, mengingat sedari tadi Yesung hanya diam dengan pandangan putus asa, ia bahkan tidak mau makan walaupun Ryeowook lah yang menyuapinya. "Seong Jin-a, kami keluar dulu, tolong suapi Yesung hyung makan ya?" Kata Sungmin diiyakan oleh 3 member lain yang berada di kamar Yesung. "Ne oppa." Jawab Seong Jin masih sambil memeluk Yesung.

Para member lainnya keluar, menyerahkan semuanya kepada Seong Jin sekarang. Perlahan Seong Jin melepas pelukan Yesung. Ia mengambil makanan yang diletakan di samping kasur Yesung. "Oppa makan ya?" Bujuk Seong Jin sambil menyuapkan sesumpit nasi ke depan mulut Yesung. Perlahan Yesung menerima suapan itu. Seong Jin pun menyuapi Yesung sampai makanan di piring itu habis. "Oppa tidur ya?" Kata Seong Jin lembut sambil membaringkan tubuh Yesung lalu menyelimutinya. Seong Jin tersenyum kepada Yesung.

"Gomawo..." Kata Yesung sambil tersenyum. Seong Jin pun membalas senyuman itu. Ia hendak beranjak keluar saat tiba-tiba tangannya ditahan Yesung. "Kau harus ada besok." Kata Yesung. Seong Jin hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Ne..." Jawab Seong Jin.

"Tunggu, jarimu berdarah?" Tanya Yesung saat melihat jari telunjuk kiri Seong Jin mengeluarkan sedikit darah. Yesung menarik jari itu dan mengulumnya. Seong Jin membelalakan mata tidak percaya saat melihat bagaimana idolanya itu mengemut jarinya. Tak berapa lama Yesung melepas kulumannya lalu mengelap jari Seong Jin dengan tissue yang berada di meja sebelah tempat tidurnya. "Lain kali hati-hati saat memasak." Tegur Yesung pelan.

Seong Jin menatap Yesung sebentar sebelum akhirnya mengangguk. "N-ne..." Jawab Seong Jin. Ia pun melangkah pergi dari kamar Yesung setelah Yesung melepaskan pegangannya pada tangan Seong Jin. Saat ia menutup pintu kamar Yesung betapa terperangahnya saat ia melihat Luna sedang berdiri di depannya dengan tampang bertanya. Seong Jin hanya membungkuk sedikit lalu berjalan keluar dari dorm.

-Love?-

Seong Jin P.O.V

Aku melangkahkan kakiku keluar dari rumah sambil membawa tas dan kantung bekal makanan. Tak perlu terlalu lama aku sudah sampai di dorm SM dan langsung masuk ke lift untuk menuju ke lantai 11. Sesampainya di lantai sebelas aku menekan bel di pintu dorm Super Junior. "Seong Jin-a... Ayo masuk." Aku melihat Donghae oppa lah yang membukakan pintu.

Aku pun masuk ke dalam. "Ah, Seong Jin, kau ditunggu Yesung langsung di kamarnya." Kata Sungmin oppa. Aku mengangguk dan berjalan menuju kamar Yesung oppa. Aku mengetok pintu sebentar. Tidak ada jawaban, aku pun memberanikan diri membuka pintu.

GLEEK

PRAAANG

Ya Tuhan... Sekujur tubuhku melemas dan langsung ambruk... Walau tidak pingsan... Iya, Luna sedang mencium Yesung oppa dengan nafsunya. Aku menutup mataku saat air mataku mengalir. Aku segera bangkit berdiri dan berlari keluar dari dorm itu, dapat aku dengar panggilan dari Leeteuk oppa, tapi tak aku pedulikan. Aku berlari terus dan bahkan aku turun lewat tangga darurat... Baru sampai di lantai 8 kakiku sudah lemas. Aku menyandarkan tubuhku di dinding... Sakit? Kenapa sakit Tuhan? Apa aku jatuh cinta?

End Of Seong Jin P.O.V

Author P.O.V

"Seong Jin!" Pekikan namja yang sebaik malaikat itu menyadarkan dua pasangan yang sedang asik bercumbu. Yesung-namja itu langsung mendorong Luna yang berada di atasnya. Ia sedikit berlari keluar, begitu melihat Leeteuk berdiri di depan pintu Dorm mereka Yesung segera menerobos keluar. Ia dapat melihat Seong Jin berlari menuju tangga darurat. Yesung mengejarnya. Seong Jin menuruni tangga dengan terburu-buru. Yesung tetap berusaha mengejarnya. Ia melihat Seong Jin berhenti di lantai 8, ia menyender pada dinding dan memegangi dadanya sambil menangis. Lengan baju panjangnya sudah basah untuk mengelap air mata dan keringatnya. Yesung menghampiri Seong Jin lalu memeluk Seong Jin.

Yesung P.O.V

Aku memeluk Seong Jin. Ia makin terisak. "Apa yang oppa lakukan? Hiks... Kenapa... Hiks... Kenapa rasanya sangat sakit?" Ia bergumam membuatku mengeratkan pelukanku dengan sebelah tangan. Aku dapat merasakan bahuku basah karna air matanya. "Mian..." Lirihku... Aku tahu ia pasti sakit hati saat melihat Luna mencumbuku tadi... Sial...

Ia perlahan mendorong bahuku. Ia menatapku dengan matanya yang sudah bengkak. "Oppa... Mian... Ak-aku... Sepertinya aku juga membencimu."

JLEB

Seakan ditusuk ribuan pisau, hatiku sangat sakit mendengarnya. Aku langsung menciumnya tanpa berpikir lagi. Aku tak mau kehilangan dia, biarkan aku egois... Aku mohon... Aku dapat merasakan ia melawan, tapi aku tetap menciumnya dengan lembut, aku elus tengkuknya dengan sebelah tangan yang tidak terkilir. Ia mulai membalas walau perlahan. Tak berapa lama aku lepaskan ciumanku lalu menatapnya tepat di mata. "Jangan benci oppa, jebal... Oppa tak bisa hidup tanpamu..." Kataku lirih. Ia menatapku tidak percaya. "Kau Cloudsku, dan artinya kau sangat berarti untuku... Jebal... Oppa sangat mencintaimu..." Lanjutku. Ia menatapku lalu memelukku erat.

"Ne oppa... Aku dapat memaafkanmu, aku juga tak mungkin membencimu oppa, na ddo saranghae..." Katanya di samping kepalaku. Aku pun balas memeluknya sambil membisikan gomawo.

End Of Yesung P.O.V

Author P.O.V

Tanpa mereka berdua sadari seorang yeoja menatap mereka marah, ia melihat semuanya, melihat bagaimana namjachingunya itu mencium yeoja lain yang adalah fansnya. Ia mulai mengetik nomor di ponselnya. "Annyeong Sulli-ya... Kumpulkan Krystal dan Victoria, kita akan melaksanakan sebuah rencana." Katanya dengan nada yang sangat tajam.  
Tak lama ia mematikan hubungan telpon itu lalu menyimpan kembali HPnya di kantung celana panjang yang ia kenakan.  
"Tenang saja, kalian gak akan lama berama-sama seperti ini." Desis yeoja itu penuh kebencian. Ia segera menaiki anak tangga lagi dan keluar melalui pintu lantai 9.

"Oppa, tasku ketinggalan di depan pintu kamarmu." Gumam yeoja yang sedang berpelukan dengan namja berambut merah wine. "Yasudah, ayo kita ambil." Jawab namja itu sambil melepas pelukannya dan mengenggam tangan yeoja manis itu.

Mereka pun melangkah keluar pintu lantai 8 lalu berjalan ke lift. Namja itu seolah-olah tidak ingin yeoja itu pergi darinya, ia menggenggam tangan yeoja itu dengan erat. Mereka masuk ke lift lalu menekan nomor 11. Tak berapa lama mereka tiba di dorm Super Junior, mereka masuk lalu melangkah ke kamar namja itu. "Aaah, ini dia..." Gumam yeoja itu sambil mengambil sebuah tas oranye dan kantung bekal berwarna putih. "Itu apa?" Tanya namja itu sambil menunjuk kantung putih.

"Ah, ini bekal... Oppa sudah makan?" Tanya yeoja itu. "Belum Seong Jin-a..." Jawab namja itu sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Yasudah oppa, ayo kita makan." Ajak Seong Jin sambil duduk di kasur Yesung. "Suapi aku ya? Tangan kananku kan terkilir." Kata Yesung sambil duduk di kasur Ryeowook yang berada tepat di sebelah kasur Yesung. Seong Jin hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk. Ia mengeluarkan tempat bekal berwarna merah. Ia mengambil sumpit dan mulai mengambil menyumpit bekal untuk Yesung.

"Bulgogi?" Tanya Yesung saat melihat bekal dari Seong Jin. "Hmmm..." Jawab Seong Jin sambil mengangguk. "Ayo buka mulut oppa." Lanjut Seong Jin sambil menyodorkan sumpit yang ia pegang.

Yesung membuka mulutnya, menerima makanan dari Seong Jin. "Hmmm mashitda..." Kata Yesung sumringah. "Hehehehe, beneran enak oppa?" Tanya Seong Jin sambil sibuk menyumpit nasi dan daging itu. Yesung tersenyum melihat poni panjang Seong Jin yang terjuntai menutupi mata. Ia menyelipkan poni Seong Jin ke belakang telinga Seong Jin, membuat yeoja itu menatap Yesung.

"Kau harus potong poni, Seong Jin-ie." Kata Yesung sambil tersenyum manis. "Ne oppa, aku akan potong poni nanti." Jwab Seong Jin sambil tersenyum sambil menyuapi Yesung lagi.

Mereka pun makan lagi. Seong Jin tersenyum saat ia melihat kalender di dekat pintu keluar kamar Yesung. 'Sekarang tanggal 23 kan? Berarti besok...' Ia membatin. Seong Jin tersenyum lalu tetap menyuapi Yesung. Setelah selesai ia izin keluar dulu, dan menghampiri Sungmin.

"Oppa, besok Yesung oppa ulang tahun kan?" Tanya Seong Jin kepada Sungmin. "Ne... Bagaimana kalau kita bikin surprise untuknya, aku dapat kabar dari manager, besok ia banyak jadwal, sedangkan kami rata2 jam 1 sudah ada di dorm, ia sampai di dorm jam 7 malam, jadi kita punya banyak waktu untuk mempersiapkan segalanya." Kata Sungmin berbisik.

"Kalau begitu, kita siapkan untuk besok ya? Aku ajak Mi In dan Hyun Baek untuk membantu." Kata Seong Jin berbisik juga tapi tetap bersemangat. "Baiklah... Besok kumpul di sini jam 1, aku tunggu eoh?" Kata Sungmin.

"Ne oppa... Aku pamit pulang dulu ne? Aku akan menyiapkan cake untuk Yesung oppa." Kata Seong Jin pelan. "Ne annyeong Seong Jin-a.." Kata Sungmin.

"Oppadeul, Seong Jin pulang dulu ya? Annyeooong!" Seong Jin sedikit berteriak untuk pamit kepada Super Junior.

TBC


	4. Surprise Special for Yesung B'Day

mianhaeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

Jung Min lupa...

Sebenernya ini udah di post di blog yg buat ultah Yesung oppa itu loooooh

heheheh yaudah deh ya niih

Title: Surprise

Summary: "mianhae Luna… Oppa rasa kita harus mengakhiri hubungan kita." Kata Yesung. "Mwo, clouds?" Tanya Luna bingung. "Ne Cloudsku…" Jawab Yesung sambil tersenyum.

Cast: Super Junior, Kim Seong Jin, Go Hyun Baek, Goo Mi In, Luna f(x), Krystal f(x), Sulli f(x)

Rated: T

Warning: Straight, Gaje, typo(s)

Other Cast: muncul dgn sendirinya

Special for nae nampyeon: Yesung Oppa birthday

Author P.O.V

Yesung sedang duduk di mobil van milik Super Junior sambil membaca naskah drama yang akan ia mainkan hari ini sebagai undangan di drama yang sedang cukup terkenal di Korea. Yesung membaca walaupun sangat mengantuk, mengingat ini baru pk 5.00 subuh. Tangan kanannya memang terkilir tapi itu tak menghalanginya untuk melakukan aksi-aksinya.

"Aissh… Aku lupa jam tanganku." Dengusnya saat ia ingin mencari tahu sekarang tanggal berapa. "Hanphoneku juga mati… Issh aku lupa tidak menchargenya tadi malam." Gumamnya saat menekan-nekan iPhone hitam miliknya itu. Ia menghela nafas lalu menyandarkan kepalanya pada sandaran jok.

Sementara itu di tempat lain, seorang yeoja sedang sibuk menyiapkan cake dibantu dengan kedua temannya yang lain. Mereka juga membuat berbagai macam makanan.

_'Do it do it, chu_  
_It's true, true, true, true it's you_  
_Do it do it, chu'_

"Aigooo…" Gumam salah satu yeoja itu sambil membersihkan tangannya dari adonan krim yang sedang ia buat untuk mengangkat telpon. "Ne chagi?" Jawab yeoja itu sambil menyangkutkan iPhonenya di antara bahu dan kupingnya.

"Ah? Jeongmal, jadi ia sampai rumah tepat pukul 7 hmmm?" Kata sang yeoja setelah mendengar apa yang dikatakan sang namjachingu. "Ne Eunhyuk oppa arraseyo… Annyeong, saranghae~" tutur sang yeoja setelah mendengar lagi apa yang dikatakan namjachingunya lagi.

"Siapa Baek-ie?" Tanya seorang yeoja bercelemek biru langit yang sedang mengaduk kuah ramyun yang dimasaknya. "Eunhyuk oppa…" Jawabnya sambil melanjutkan kegiatannya.

"Ooh, ada apa ia menelpon?" Tanya satu yeoja yang lain, yang mengenakan celemek merah yang sedang menuangkan adonan coklat ke cetakan. "Ia bilang Yesung oppa akan tiba di dorm tepat pk 7, makanya, nanti jam 1 kita harus udah di sana." Kata Hyun Baek sambil memasukan krim itu kedalam plastik.

"Oooh…" Jawab kedua temannya kompak. "Kita mau kesana jam berapa nih? Aku sih udah minta password dorm mereka *sejak kapan dorm SuJu pake password* ke Sungmin oppa." Kata yeoja yang bercelemek biru.

"Omeo Mi In-a, sejak kapan kamu deket sama Sungmin oppa?" Tanya yeoja bercelemek merah. "Kkkk~ sejak pertama ketemu waktu itu, aku punya no hapenya…" Jawab Mi In

"Kau juga kan Seong Jin? Kau dekat dengan Yesung oppa? Kudengar kemarin pagi kau mengunjunginya…dan…." Ucapan Hyun Baek terhenti saat ponsel Seong Jin berdering. "Bentar ya…" Kata Seong Jin kepada Hyun Baek dan Mi In.

"Yoboseyo?" Sapa Seong Jin. "Seong Jin ini aku Kyuhyun… Mian sebelumnya, aku disuruh Leeteuk hyung untuk menjemput kalian bertiga nanti jam 1 siang buat pergi ke salon." Jawab namja di seberang.

"Oooh, araseyo oppa, kami nanti akan siap jam 1, lalu makanan-makanannya gimana?" Tanya Seong Jin balik. "Nanti sekalian dibawa." Jawab Kyuhyun.

"Oh, baiklah… Sampai ketemu nanti oppa…" Kata Seong Jin lalu kembali mengerjakan tugasnya.

**-Surprise-**

Tepat pukul 10 pagi, makanan yang disiapkan oleh 3 yeoja cantik itu sudah selesai. Mereka segera mandi dan memilih baju untuk pergi ke dorm salah Super Junior.

"Seong Jin-ie, Kyuhyun oppa akan membawa kita ke salon kan?" Tanya salah satu yeoja yang memakai dress berwarna soft pink, warna kesukaan orang yang ia sayangi. "Iya, tadi ia bilang gitu sih." Jawab yeoja yang memakai dress merah diatas lutut.

"Hmmm, aku penasaran… Kenapa kita harus kesalon segala sih?" Tanya yeoja lain yang memakai dress berwarna putih. "Kudengar dari Sungmin oppa, kita ada pestanya setelah ngasih surprise." Jawab yeoja yang memakai dress pink.

"Ah, Mi In-a, jujur lah pada kami, kau ada hubungan apa sih sama Sungmin oppa? Kalian dekat sekali." Komentar Seong Jin-yeoja berpakaian merah. "Kkk~ kalian KEPO banget deh.." Jawab Mi In-yeoja berdress pink.

"Haaah, sudahlah… Dia emang pelit…" Komentar Hyun Baek-yeoja berdress putih itu sambil mendelik.

Ting tong

Mereka bertiga segera keluar dari kamar Seong Jin dan melangkah cepat ke arah pintu depan apartemen itu. Seong Jin membuka pintu.

"Annyeong…" Sapa ketiga namja yang berhadapan langsung dengan Seong Jin. "Eh? Sungmin oppa?" Gumam Mi In yang berdiri di belakang Seong Jin.

"Chagi~" Eunhyuk langsung memeluk yeojachingunya. "Heheheh, oppa annyeong~" jawab Hyun Baek yang berada di pelukan Eunhyuk.

"Sudah lah… Kalian udah siap kan? Kajja berangkat." Ajak Kyuhyun. "Ne… Kajja." Jawab Seong Jin lalu mengambil tasnya dan beberapa kantung makanan yang tadi sudah mereka buat. Kyuhyun yang melihat itu langsung membantu Seong Jin. Ia mengambil alih kantung makanan itu dan membiarkan Seong Jin membawa cake ulang tahun Yesung.

"Kajja." Kata Mi In setelah mengambil tasnya. Mereka berenam pun segera keluar dari apartemen itu dan naik van Super Junior menuju ke salon.

Setelah sampai di salon, ketiga yeoja tadi didandani. Eunhyuk dan Sungmin menunggui mereka sedangkan Kyuhyun mengantarkan makanan itu ke dorm mereka.

**-Surprise-**

"Huuuuh…" Desah namja tampan yang baru saja selesai shooting pada pukul 6 malam itu. "Baiklah shooting selesai! Terimakasih atas kerjasamanya." Kata sang Sutradara. Mereka semua pun bubar.

Yesung-namja itu segera naik ke vannya. Tanpa ia sadari seorang yeoja melihat kepergiannya pun mengikuti Yesung dengan mobil pribadinya.

Tak perlu waktu lama, Yesung sudah sampai di dormnya. Ia melangkah menaiki lift sampai lantai sebelas lalu mengetuk pintu dorm Super Junior.

CKLEEEK

"Surprise!" Teriakan yeoja dari dalam.

Terlihat ada tiga yeoja cantik memegangi cake bertuliskan 'Happy Birthday 28th Kim Jong Woon.' Yesung terkejut dan memandangi mereka semua. "Ka-kalian…" Gumam Yesung bingung.

"Oppa, chukae! Saengil chukae!" Kata yeoja yang memakai dress merah, berambut keriting gantung dan bermahkota kecil. "Se-Seong Jin-a…" Yesung bergumam tak jelas. Ia melihat cake itu lagi. Ada sebuah lilin yang menancap disana.

"Ayo oppa tiup." Tambah yeoja manis yang memakai dress pink yang berdiri memegangi cake itu juga.

Yesung P.O.V

Aku menatap ketiga yeoja di depanku, aku sangat terkejut ketika baru saja aku masuk ke dalam dorm, ada yang berteriak 'surprise'. Aku melihat Seong Jin yang berdiri di tengah-tengah sambil memegangi cake berwarna putih berbentuk awan. Aku pun meniup lilin lalu tersenyum melihat Mi In dan Hyun Baek bertepuk tangan. Tapi kemana member Super Junior yang lain?

Tiba-tiba Mi In menutup mataku dengan kain penutup mata lalu menggandengku… Entahlah kemana. "Seong Jin-a." Panggilku. Aku merasakan ada yeoja yang memelukku dari belakang sambil bergumam 'ne oppa?'

"Kita mau kemana?" Tanyaku saat menyadari aku dimasukan kedalam sebuah mobil. "Rahasia…" Jawabnya ia duduk di sampingku. Aku dapat merasakannya. Mobil melaju entah kemana. Aku hanya bisa diam.

Entah sudah seberapa jauh, akhirnya mobil yang kutumpangi pun berhenti. Masih dengan mata tertutup. Ketiga yeoja tadi membimbingku entah kemana, tapi aku dapat merasakan kami berada di ruang terbuka.

"Oppa… Aku buka ya?" Tanya Seong Jin kepada seseorang. "Ne buka saja." Tunggu itu bukannya suara Leeteuk hyung ya?

Tak lama dapat kurasakan Seong Jin mendekat dan membukakan tutupan mataku.

"Omeooo…" Aku terkejut melihat pemandanganku. Ini di… Namsan tower… Iya, gembok-gembok itu… Keterkejutanku makin bertambah ketika nyanyian Saengil Chuka Hamnida terdengar dari arah belakangku. Aku menoleh.

"Hyung, dongsaengdeul?" Aku masih bingung saat melihat Hyungku dan Dongsaengdeulku ada di sana. Iya Super Junior. Ditambah tiga yeoja tadi.

"Hyuuuuuung~" salah satu dongsaengku yang ikut bernyanyi tadi berlari menghampiriku dan memelukku. "Wookie-ya…" Aku bergumam sambil mengelus rambutnya. Semua yang ada disana memakai pakaian formal.

Author P.O.V

Pesta ulang tahun Yesung mulai berlangsung. Super Junior menyewa Namsan Tower untuk acara itu. Mereka mulai berdansa. Bisa dilihat, mereka membawa pasangan masing-masing. Sedangkan yang memamng tidak memiliki pasangan seibuk makan makanan yang dimasak oleh Seong Jin, Mi In, dan Hyun Baek.

"Gomawo…" Kata Yesung kepada yeoja yang berdansa dengannya. "Hmm?" Yeoja itu bertanya.

"Ne, neomu gomawo… Ini benar-benar menyenangkan… Dan… Kau sangat cantik malam ini, Seong Jin-a." Kata Yesung yang meletakan tangannya di pinggang yeoja itu. "Cheonma oppa… G-gomawo juga, kau sangat tampan oppa." Jawab Seong Jin yang meletakan tangannya di bahu Yesung. Iya mereka berdansa berdua.

Hyun Baek dengan Eunhyuk, sedangkan Mi In dengan Sungmin.

Yesung menarik Seong Jin mendekat dan mengecup dahinya. "Kau tahu… Aku tak pernah menyangka akan dekat dengan seorang CLOUDS sepertimu… Aku juga tak menyangka akan sebahagia ini." Ujar Yesung setelah melepas kecupannya dan memeluk Seong Jin. Tanpa terlihat Yesung sudut-sudut bibir Seong Jin terangkat membentuk senyuman. 'Aku juga tak menyangka bisa sedekat ini denganmu oppa.' Batin Seong Jin.

"Saranghae…" Bisik Yesung sambil berhenti menggoyangkan tubuh mereka berdua. Ia mengeratkan pelukannya lalu berbisik lagi, "neomu Saranghae… Kau mau kan menungguku?" Tanya Yesung.

Seong Jin membelalakan mata tak percaya. "Menunggu? Menunggu apa?" Tanya Seong Jin bingung. "Aku akan melepaskan Luna…" Jawab Yesung sambil merenggangkan pelukannya dan menatap Seong Jin tepat lurus di matanya.

"Aku mencintaimu sejak pertama bertemu, kau berbeda dari yang lain dan aku menyukai perbedaan itu. Aku bisa dibenci Clouds yang lain selama itu bukan dirimu." Ucap Yesung serius. Seong Jin hanya bisa menatap Yesung tidak percaya.

Perlahan senyum manis terkembang di bibir Seong Jin. Ia mengangguk dan balas memeluk Yesung. "Na ddo Saranghae oppa…" Jawabnya sambil memeluk Yesung erat. Yesung melepas pelukannya lalu mencium bibir Seong Jin lembut.

"Ya! Ya! Ya! Kalian ini! Hyung!" Teriakan namja 'monyet' menganggu kegiatan mereka. Yesung melepas ciumannya dan menatap Eunhyuk. "Kalau iri bilang saja monkey!" Balas Yesung. Mereka semua tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Acara itu diakhiri dengan Yesung dan Seong Jin memasang gembok cinta di sana, lalu membuang kuncinya.

Setelah selesai mereka pun pulang ke dorm.

**-Surprise-**

Yeoja cantik nan manis itu tersenyum sinis melihat 2 gembok yang sedang ia genggam. "Lihatlah, ini bukan akhir!" Desisnya lalu beranjak dari sana.

**-Surprise-**

"Baiklah annyeong…" Para namja itu pamit dari apartemen Seong Jin. Yesung masih berdiri di depan pintu memamandangi yeojachingunya itu. "Jangan tidur malam-malam ne? Saranghae." Ucap Yesung.

Seong Jin mengangguk. "Na ddo oppa." Ucap Seong Jin. Yesung mengecup sekilas dahi yeojachingunya itu lalu mengelus pelan pipinya sambil tersenyum. "Annyeong, sampai ketemu besok." Kata Yesung.

Seong Jin tersenyum dan mengangguk. Yesung pun beranjak dengan terpaksa. Sebenarnya ia ingin tinggal, tapi… Entahlah ia tetap harus pulang kalau tak ingin kena skandal lain.

Yang jelas sekarang, ia harus memikirkan satu hal, bagaimana cara memutuskan hubungannya dengan Luna.

**TBC**


End file.
